docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah the Brave
"Hannah the Brave" is the first segment of the one-hundred and tenth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on June 4, 2017. Summary Audrey, a little girl with cancer who is undergoing chemotherapy, has a doll named Hannah, and she has an issue which leads to her losing her hair too. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Dee Bradley Baker as Robot Ray *Rodger Bumpass as Army Al *Taye Diggs as Dress-Up Declan *Kari Wahlgren as Darla *Terra Deva as Hannah *Trinitee Stokes as Audrey *Robin Roberts as Audrey's mom Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Brave Like You Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Hallie: (about Audrey) Why, that looks like a hospital room. Oh, the little sugar cube must be sick. Audrey's mom: Oh, sweetie, Hannah got gum in her hair. It could be full of icky germs, and germs might make you even sicker. Audrey: But having Hannah always helps me feel brave when I feel scared. Audrey's mom: Audrey, the doctor needs to run your test now. Before we do your chemo treatment. Lambie: Doc, what's chemo? Doc: It's a really strong medicine. Audrey must be really sick. Audrey: (about Hannah) But, Mom, I need her. Audrey's mom: Sweetheart, I'm sorry, but you have to leave her here. We can't let you catch any more germs. Doc: (about Audrey) We need to help that kid, stat! Hallie: We sure as sugarcane do! She's brave as a honey badger, but a kid shouldn't have to go through a big treatment without her favorite toy. Hannah: Oh, I've been to lots of checkups with Audrey, but I never thought I'd be getting one. Chilly: Don't worry, checkups are nothing to be afraid of. Trust me, I have lots of experience. Hannah: Oh, okay. Give me a checkup, Doc. Hannah: I have to get back to Audrey. Audrey is my girl. I love her so much, and I need to be there for her. Hannah: Oh, Audrey, my love for you is bigger than any wad of gum. I'd do anything to be there for you. If you can be brave, so can I. Hallie: (to Hannah) Audrey's luckier than a cricket in a bed of four-leaf clovers to have you as her toy. Doc: She sure is. Dress Up Declan: You are being so brave. Doc: Just like your kid. Hannah: Just like Audrey. Stuffy: I know brave, on account of I'm a brave dragon and all, and you're one brave toy, Hannah. Hannah: Thanks. I learned from the bravest kid I know. Audrey: Mom, look at Hannah! The gum's gone, and so is her hair! Audrey's mom: Oh, a nurse must've come in and cut the gum out. Hallie: A nurse, a doctor, a hairdresser and three toy med students. Oh, it takes a village to help a toy. Audrey: I love you, Hannah. You look more beautiful than ever. Audrey's mom: She sure does. In fact, she looks just like you. Oh! (Hugs Audrey) Audrey: Can I take Hannah with me to my treatment now? Audrey's mom: You sure can, sweet pea. Audrey: I'm so happy you're coming with me to my treatment, Hannah. I don't know what I'd do without you, and I never, ever wanna find out. Chilly: Hannah's love for Audrey really melts my snowman heart. Stuffy: I think Audrey is ready for her treatments now. Doc: She would say she's ready, ready, ready. Trivia *'Diagnosis': The Icky-Yicky Gummy Stickies *'Toys that debut in this episode': Hannah *This episode originally aired on National Cancer Survivors Day. *Robin Roberts, who voices Audrey's mother, is an anchor for "Good Morning America" and, like Audrey, is a survivor of cancer. *When Hannah wakes up after she fainted she says "I just had the kookiest dream. You were there and you and you and you and you." This is a reference to the 1939 film "The Wizard of Oz" when Dorothy comes back from Oz and wakes up in her room noticing that the farm hands look just like her three new friends from Oz. *This episode holds the distinction of being the first time that a Disney show has openly addressed the topic of cancer. Other animated works have also done so: the Peanuts special Why, Charlie Brown, Why? in 1990, the twelfth episode of the Ojamajo Doremi anime's OVA series Naisho in 2004, and the Arthur episode The Great MacGrady in 2009. *This episode chronologically takes place after "On a Roll", when Doc wheels Hannah in the wheelchair on the ramp out of the Toy Hospital. Although, this episode and "Waddly's Huggy Overload" are the 24th episode in production order. Gallery 170522_gma_robin_cartoon_tease_16x9_992.jpg 146472_SH026_00-900x623.jpg GIcY.jpg GID2.jpg time for your checkup hannah the brave.jpg doc listens to hannah's heartbeat.jpg GID3.jpg Hannah the Brave_Pic 002.jpg Hannah the Brave_Pic 001.jpg brave like you song.jpg doc and the gang on the ramp.jpg Picture of Hannah and Audrey.jpg brave like you song_2.jpg hallie and stuffy_6.jpg DBadOeMUwAEgp-q.jpg group hug hannah the brave.jpg doc-mcstuffins-season-4-episode-18-hannah-the-brave-waddlys-huggy-overload.jpg maxresdefault_1003.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Crying episodes Category:Season 4